


Expecting for something

by iambyuntiful



Series: 15 drops of rain on their sky [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a mess in denial, High School AU, M/M, but he's cute tho, english is not my first language sorry guys, they are falling in love but they dont know about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: The fact that Baekhyun couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried was nothing related to Park Chanyeol. Absolutely not.Unless...?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 15 drops of rain on their sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Expecting for something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started this series in 2018 and I didn't know it would take me so long to continue it lmao. But here I am and this time, I'm willing to make it through and come to an end! 
> 
> This is part of a writing challenge that I'm doing because english is not my first language and I want to try to improve doing what I do best: writing fluff stuff with chanbaek. I want to thank my best friend for reading and correcting my mistakes when I asked to, thanks Jani <3
> 
> This time the word was "insomnia". So I hope you guys like it and i'll see everyone in the next ficlet!

**EXPECTING FOR SOMETHING**

**Single chapter - baekhyun couldn't fall asleep.**

The fact that Baekhyun couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried was nothing related to Park Chanyeol.

It’s nothing related to Chanyeol because Baekhyun doesn't pay much attention to that boy. Ok, he found cute when Chanyeol came and asked him to be his date, but that doesn't mean he fell for him. He found cute when Park asked for his number and something happened in his stomach, but again, doesn't mean he fell for him.

He wasn't expecting a call. He absolutely wasn't expecting for Chanyeol to call him.

Just because it's normal to happen doesn't mean that it would happen to him. Chanyeol just asked for his number a couple days ago, he was probably busy with something, just like Baekhyun was as well and forgot about it. He could call him or send a text later - Baekhyun wasn't expecting anything, anyway. He just asked for his number, he didn't promise anything.

It’s nothing related to Chanyeol just because he told about the guy to his friends and he  _ never _ does it - boys weren't something he talks about because it was not a priority to him. But then Chanyeol came and suddenly he found it important to tell about him to his friends, the closest people he had. Minseok and Joonmyeon found it weird when Byun appeared talking about some guy he never talked about before, but the guy was so ... Excited that all they could do was listen.

Baekhyun only got excited like that when he talked about his plans to get out of town and conquer the world, so, when a boy got his eyes to shine the same way talking about him, they both knew it was best they listen.

It’s nothing related to Chanyeol just because he talked about his smile and how it was so beautiful, how it made him tremble like nothing ever before; just because he talked about how cute Chanyeol was when accepted his request and ran to tell his friends about it too doesn’t mean it  _ means _ something to Baekhyun.

Maybe he could tell about how that brief moment made him smile for the rest of the day; maybe he could tell about how, when everyone asked about what made him so happy, he just smiled and said "nothing" because he wanted Chanyeol to be his little secret for a while.

But none of this was enough to make him lose his sleep.

He was probably sleepless because his mind couldn't stop for a bit and his thoughts were just too loud to give him a rest. He was probably sleepless because he couldn’t stop thinking about his plans after graduation, leaving his hometown and seeing what the world has to offer him. That’s the most probable reason, Baekhyun is pretty sure about it.

He checks his phone again, just for habit, not because he’s waiting for some message or a call. There is nothing in his notifications, not a message from his friends or a request in any game he has installed. Baekhyun is starting to feel bored and he would do anything to just  _ sleep _ . He can see in his phone that it is already 2AM and he has class in the morning.

How was it expected for him to show up to class if he can't even sleep for a couple of hours?

Baekhyun left his phone on the nightstand, turning to the left and closing his eyes to get some sleep. If sleep would not come to him willingly, then he would force it. He was doing a pretty good job trying to sleep, but was too conscious about his phone to not notice the sound of anew notification.

He sighs, picking up his phone again to see who in the world could send him a message at that time. He gasps, looking at the unsaved number and the text he can see inthe preview.

“Hi, Baekhyun! I’m sorry and i hope it’s not too late to send you this message, but-“

He can’t see further in the preview and he battles with himself if he should just open the message or not. If he does, he would show the other person he was awake all this time, probably waiting for that message; if he doesn’t, he would probably lose all the courage to do it and wouldn't be able to face the guy next morning in school.

For God's sake, Park Chanyeol, 2AM is definitely not the time to send someone a message for the first time.

He opens anyway, reading the rest of the message he couldn’t see before. Chanyeol seems excited, Baekhyun can tell just by looking at his words, and a smile shows up on his face, even though Baekhyun didn’t want to.

He doesn’t want to look like a silly boy who fell in love with someone he knows just a little bit, but his laughter sounded  _ so  _ beautiful and Baekhyun really liked hearing it ... He can’t even control his smile by just thinking about that laughter.

It's not like he  _ fell in love _ . No, Baekhyun just wasn't that type of guy, he does not fall in love with someone when his plans are just about to concrete. Does he?

Oh God. He was so fucked up, wasn’t he?

[02:03, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: Hi, Baekhyun! I’m sorry and i hope it's not too late to send you this message, but I was so busy today that I couldn't get my phone! I didn’t text you until now because i wanted to give you proper attention, you know, but it’s already 2AM...

There was another message that arrived while Baekhyun was thinking if he should open the messages or not. And it says:

[02:06, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: Now I can't sleep and I was thinking about you. I still can't believe you gave me your number and agreed to be my date for prom. It just sounds unbelievable because... Its  _ you _ , you know lol

Chanyeol also couldn’t sleep and it made Baekhyun feel some kind of connection with the Park. He was thinking about him just like Baekhyun was a couple of minutes before and it sort of made Baekhyun smile again. What does this guy have that makes him smile that much?

[02:08, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: That’s ok, Chanyeol, I can’t sleep either. I guess both of us will sleep in class tomorrow lmao

[02:09, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: Oh, you’re still awake! I wasn’t prepared to be answered so quickly, just give me a minute lol

Baekhyun laughed a bit with his response. It’s  _ so  _ Chanyeol and he can imagine him in his bed, panicking just like he did to answer for his number and to be his date to prom.

[02:10, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: I gave you a minute, still there?

[02:10, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: I am here! So, well, I just sent you a text so you can have my number too, you know, if you want to call me or something. I’m so embarrassed now because I was rambling in your chat as you were reading lol

[02:11, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: I found it cute, if you want to know. I’m kinda glad you asked me to prom too

[02:12, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: How couldn't I?? I was looking for courage to do it for weeks now, I was noticing you before and you are so amazing! I love how you are so determined to leave this town and conquer the world

[02:13, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: Why don’t you do the same? Wouldn't you like to leave this town, see what the world has to give us??

[02:14, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: Yeah, kind of, but... You know, I have to help my parents, I can’t just leave them behind. Maybe in a couple of years?

[02:15, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: It would be nice to meet you again, in a couple of years

[02:16, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: And I wouldn’t be just a memory of a high school prom to you because I would be there! We can make it a promise

[02:17, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: I’m down for it. So, are we gonna meet each other somewhere, sometime in the future?

[02:17, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: Right, we will!

[02:18, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: But before that I'm gonna take you to prom and be your best high school memory, just in case we can't met each other after that

[02:18, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: I’m betting on it ;)

[02:19, 27/05/2020] Chanyeol: I’ll let you sleep now, sorry again for messaging you at this time lmao If someone catches you sleeping tomorrow you can say it was my fault

[02:20, 27/05/2020] Baekhyun: Take some rest too, Chanyeol. I guess I see you tomorrow in class

Chanyeol sent a bunch of emojis smiling, just like Baekhyun was imagining he was in his bedroom. He can’t help but smile too, thinking about how easy it was to just talk to Chanyeol and make plans with him. He barely knew the guy and, truth be told, that was their second proper conversation, but Baekhyun can't wait for their plans to happen.

He left his cell phone on the nightstand again, lying down with a smile on his face. Sleep was beginning to appear again, as if it had been invited or was obeying Chanyeol's wishes. Baekhyun closed his eyes, allowing him to finally fall asleep, thinking about the next day.

He can’t wait to see Chanyeol again – because they are kind of friends now, Baekhyun assumed, and because he was already missing the way his heart races because of that guy with the contagious laughter.


End file.
